sword_gaifandomcom-20200214-history
Seiya Ichijō
Seiya Ichijo is the strongest Chrysalis that the Shoshidai have available. He possesses the Chakram, a legendary weapon of the Gods. Physical Appearance Seiya Ichijo is a tall, blond man with red eyes. His hair is long and messy, reaching to his mid-back. He often wears plain black trousers and boots, along with a long purple cloak with a high collar. His sleeves are rolled up, and accompanied by finger-less gloves. He also wears a golden necklace with a green gem. Back in his time in the army, he had well groomed hair and was wearing army uniform Personality/Traits Seiya Ichijo has a rather laidback attitude towards most things, but can act serious when the situation calls for it. He holds a strong personality, considered at times cruel, however he is actually very soft-hearted. History Seiya received the Chakram as a soldier. When a grenade was thrown in front of him and his troops, they were all blown back and mostly knocked unconscious or killed. Seiya managed to stay awake, but received numerous wounds that caused him to spit blood. With enemy soldiers approaching, the Chakram appeared in front of him. He killed many soldiers but regained control upon thinking about kei. Season 1 episode 1 He and Takuma Miura retrieve the legendary sword Zsoltgewinn. Ichijo then goes into cold sleep for 16 years Abilities Due to being a Chrysalis, Seiya has an increased healing speed. His weapon is Chakram, which allows him to summon golden rings to use for combat. These rings have a range of capabilities, including defensive, offensive and trapping. Gallery Episodes Episode 1 Seiya Ichijo helps retrieve the Zsoltgewinn from a digging site, before heading to "cold sleep". Episode 5 Gai's fight with the Busoma prompts the Shoshidai into action, and they wake Seiya Ichijo. He travels to the Ogata residence, managing to stop a Busoma before it attacks Gai and Sayaka, and also killing it. Episode 6 Ichijo attacks Gai, attempting to force out the weapon within Gai. He's interrupted by Mr. Kigetsu, and a confrontation with Soin of the Gabi almost leads to a fight. After Soin is killed, Gai and Ichijo fight briefly but Gai is given a chance to escape when Mr. Kigetsu works to distract Ichijo. After hearing the tale of Shiryu from Amon Ogata, Ichijo meets up with Gai and convinces him to join the Shoshidai. Episode 7 Ichijo spends some time with his now old lover, Kei. Despite the amount of years now between them, they both still love and care for each other. After Ichijo overhears a voicemail detailing how short Kei's life expectancy is, he attempts to convince her to go to a nursing home. Instead of succeeding, he helps her into her wedding dress as she lies down, and they kiss for a final time. Ichijo then travels to help Gai with the Busoma Midoriko. Episode 9 After taking a break on a rooftop, Ichijo and Gai are called to deal with the Busoma transformation of Naoki Miki. During the battle, the Chakram can not handle fighting against a Busoma with two weapons, causing Gai to step in. Seiya takes a powerful hit from the Busoma to protect Gai,knocking him out for the rest of the fight. Episode 10 Ichijo and Gai have a nice chat about weakness under the moonlight, argue about sukiyaki, talk about Busomas, recount backstories, and go meet some Busomas. Ichijo encounters Zsoltgewinn, and they talk briefly. Ichijo is unable to chase after the disappearing weapon due to the rapid progression of his own Busoma. Episode 11 Gai and Ichijo finally return to the Shoshidai headquarters, where Ichijo is ordered to "cold sleep" due to the extreme progression of his Busoma, which is becoming dangerous. Ichijo refuses, and instead offers to go fight Zsoltgewinn. Eventually, Kagami allows this and both Ichijo and Gai go to fight the Busoma. Episode 12 Fighting Zsoltgewinn leads to serious injuries for Ichijo, which cause movement to be difficult. Just as Gai is about to kill Zsoltgewinn, the Busoma is saved by Grimms. Ichijo tries to keep Gai from fighting the much stronger Busoma, but is largely unsuccessful,despite prompting Gai to run. The subsequent fight with Grimms leads to more injuries for Ichijo, even a he tries to keep Gai from becoming a Busoma. Eventually, this leads to Gai stabbing Ichijo,and this in turn finalises Ichijo's turn into a Busoma. Relationships 'Kei '''is Ichijo's lover, though the two were separated due to Ichijo becoming a Chrysalis. 'Gai Ogata '''is treated as a younger brother, and Ichijo even remarks that "You're a pain to babysit." Quotes ""Only I can satisfy the beast burning inside you"" Trivia * He (probably) doesn't have a driving licence. Ichijo.jpg|Full body shot from the anime Insig.jpg|Pattern on his forehead Seiya Ichijō - Chakram (Ep 06).jpg|Chakram Category:Characters Category:Chrysalis Category:Deceased Category:Males